wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren is a recurring antagonist in WUC, and a supporting antagonist alongside the lieutenants of Sephiroth in the Season 6 storyline. He is the Force-sensitive son of famed Rebellion generals Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, and the former apprentice of Luke Skywalker before his embrace of the dark side after accepting tutelage from Snoke. Appearance Kylo Ren is mostly seen donning dark battle-ready clothing and a facemask, however the facemask also serves to conceal the immaturity of his facial structure, not having a prominent jawline and seeming to have a moping expression, as well as long black hair. Biography Ben Solo was born to Han Solo and Leia Organa during 5 ABY. He was a Force-sensitive child, and was sent to train with his uncle Luke Skywalker with the rest of the new Jedi Order on the planet of Ahch-To. Growing up, he would fall more and more under the temptations of Snoke and the Dark Side thanks to what he believed was his lineage to Darth Vader, which eventually led to Luke attempting to kill him. Through Luke's calleous actions, Ben had fully accepted the Dark Side and burned down the Jedi training grounds, killing Luke's jedi Padawans and leaving him distraught. Joining Snoke's First Order, he received the new name of Kylo Ren and was inducted into the mysterious order of the Knights of Ren. He became Snoke's apprentice in the Dark Side and quickly rose up the ranks to becoming a high-ranking officer often working alongside General Hux. WUC/Season 6 storyline Kylo Ren had been ejected from the First Order mysteriously, claiming himself that they had rejected him "for fear that his power might eclipse that of Snoke". This led both him and Sundowner to be recruited by Ghirahim to join the lieutenants of Sephiroth for his great plan. Powers and Expertise Force Usage Kylo Ren is gifted in the Dark Side of the Force, able to use the Force proficiently in and out of combat to manipulate his surroundings and torture his opponents or his failed subordinates. Expert Lightsaber-Wielding Kylo Ren is proficient with lightsaber usage, specifically employing Makashi, the second form of lightsaber combat which acts in correlation with the design of his lightsaber. Leadership Kylo has a very commanding presence on the battlefield, and is able to rally his soldiers with ease thanks to the years of working within the First Order. Weaponry Kylo Ren uses a crossguard lightsaber, an ancient lightsaber design that dates all the way back to the Great Scourge of Malachor. The lightsaber emits a primary blade and exerts power thanks to two power vents on the hilt, required to temper the incredible heat of the Kyber crystal inside. Since the Kyber crystal was cracked, however, the blade had an unstable appearance. Relationships Han Solo and Leia Organa When he was very young, Ben had a close and dear relationship to his mother and father, but after his fall to the dark side he felt they represented his past, a past that he could not live with to be able to attain his highest level of achievement. Luke Skywalker Like his parents, Ben shared a close relationship with his uncle Luke, but ultimately Luke's rash actions when he discovered that Ben harbored the dark side within him meant that their relationship could never flourish, and also like his parents, he grew resentful and bitter of Luke, but less because Luke was a representation of his past that he needed to kill to reach his ultimate state, but because Luke had kept Ben's lineage as grandson of Darth Vader a secret to him. Snoke For a while, Kylo Ren admired Snoke, who had introduced him to the dark side of the force, but after Snoke had pushed him from the First Order for what Kylo Ren believed was fear, he grew to resent this being as well. Darth Vader Darth Vader is a figure that Kylo Ren carries a lot of admiration and respect for even after death, and a primary reason for how he fell to the dark side.Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Lieutenants of Sephiroth